


In Sickness

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [6]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: After you wake up with a stomach bug John decides to make you a potion so that you get better and can cuddle again, too bad the potion tastes worse than mummy ashes.





	In Sickness

"Can I ask what's in that."

"I wouldn't suggest it love, not if you want to be sick again." John tells you as he pours the moss green liquid into a china blue teacup, the very sound of the thick concoction hitting the porcelain making you cringe at the thought of actually swallowing it. You had come down with a nasty bug sometime through the night, forcing you to leave the safe warm embrace of John's arms and instead make camp in the bathroom next to the toilet. Luckily your abrupt exit had immediately woken John from his own sleep and he quickly joined you in the bathroom, gently rubbing your back and whispering words of comfort until you were finished throwing up everything that had been in your stomach; he had even carried you back to bed when it was all over. "I'd down it in one go love, you don't want to be drinking it twice."

 _It_ was probably the best word to describe the horror show in a cup. After John had put you back into bed he had left the bedroom, presumably to crash on the couch so that he wouldn't catch whatever it was that had infected you. It wasn't until you had been woken up sometime later by the sound of glass shattering followed by John exclaiming 'Bloody Wanker' to high heaven that you realised that he hadn't gone back to sleep like you had anticipated. After wrapping yourself up in a thin blanket you had walked out of your shared bedroom to find John standing over what appeared to be a more medieval version of a chemistry set.

_"Stay back Y/N, at least until I clean up this glass." John told you as he rushed over to one of the many cupboards and took out a dustpan and brush before getting down on his knees to clean up the mess he had made. As John stated sweeping up the shattered glass from the floor you attempted to get a look at the different vials and jars of ingredients scattered across the table, however asides from what appeared to be a piece of lavender you couldn't identify a single one, unable to recognise any of the many plants or read the jar labels through your misty eyes. The most questionable object on the table that you could make out, however, was a vial of purple liquid that seemed to be hissing as it was boiled over a bunsen burner. "And don't touch anything, the remedy isn't finished yet and it's a pain to make."_

_"Remedy? John it's just a stomach bug it will go away in a-"_

_"I know it will but I can't cuddle you if your heads in the toilet now can I."_

Now here you were, sat on the couch with the teacup full of questionable liquid in front of you.  _It_  turns out that the purple hissing liquid had been the midway point for the potion that John was creating, or was it secretly a poison seeing as it now looked like it could burn your skin off just by touching it. As you had sat there watching him work the potion had gone through a variety of different forms, from the hissing purple to a literal smoking red to the thick slightly bubbling green liquid that sat before you.

Deciding to get the whole ordeal over with as quickly as possible like John had said you grabbed the teacup from your boyfriend's hands and began to down the nasty liquid. It took everything in you not to spit out the vile poison, you had never tasted anything so awful in your life and you had accidentally swallowed mummy ashes once during a case. It also didn't help that it seemed as though the concoction had a life of its own, feeling as if it was trying to crawl back up your throat and out your mouth until you gave one final large gulp and felt the 'liquid' travel down your body. The second you had finished swallowing the disgusting remedy you immediately began to feel 10x better than you had a few moments ago, the pain in your stomach practically disappearing in a matter of seconds along with the headache that had been pounding away at the back of your head. Whatever was in the medicine that John had given you had worked wonders, even if it did taste like swallowing a whole bottle of expired milk while simultaneously licking the undercarriage of a car.

"Now that's sorted with let's head back to bed for the rest of the day." John spoke as he grabbed the teacup out of your hands and placed it on the table beside you before reaching out his hand to offer you assistance with getting up of the sofa, which you happily accepted, quickly finding yourself pulled up onto your feet while John's other arm quickly wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. The two of you didn't remain standing for long however as John reached down to put his other arm around the back of your knees and proceeded to lift you up bridal style before slowing making his way towards your shared bedroom with you held tightly in his arms.

"You gave me that remedy so that I didn't have to spend the next few days stuck in bed sleeping remember." You told the blonde brit as he carefully manoeuvred you both through the doorway of your bedroom and gently dropped you down on your king-size bed before flopping down next to you with a mischevious grin on his face.

"Now when did I say anything about us going back to sleep sweetheart."


End file.
